Rufus Says, Tifa Responds
by Riquisel Yutifae
Summary: Rufus says something, Tifa responds to it. What the bloody hell are they talking about!


Rufus Says, Tifa Responds...

by Riquisel Yutifae

Rufus says "No"

Tifa responds "Yes".

Rufus says "Go on"

Tifa responds "I'll stop here."

Rufus says "Slow down."

Tifa responds "No, I won't."

Rufus says "I feel sick."

Tifa responds, "You'll be alright."

Rufus says "This is silly."

Tifa responds, "I'll hold you."

Rufus says, "Do whatever you want."

Tifa responds, "But I'm afraid..."

Rufus says, "Is this your first time?"

Tifa responds, "Y...yes..."

Rufus says, "And you are very nervous."

Tifa responds, "...I am..."

Rufus smiles and says, "Rather shaky, aren't you?"

Tifa nods and responds, "...You'll guide me won't you?"

Rufus shrugs and says, "I want you to explore on your own."

Tifa swallows hard and responds, "Okay. Whatever you say. Is it safe?"

Rufus says, "I made sure you'll be protected."

Tifa responds, "Thank you..."

Rufus says, "Go on..."

Tifa responds, "...alright..."

Rufus says, "Faster..."

Tifa responds, "...but..."

Rufus insists and says, "I say, FASTER!"

Tifa responds, "... erhm... okay... but I feel uncomfortable!"

Rufus says, "Don't worry, you'll feel better afterwards."

Tifa responds, "If you say so... I trust you."

Rufus says, "Gently now..."

Tifa responds, "You're rather indecisive... heehee!"

Rufus says, "Let's shift, shall we?"

Tifa responds, "Alright. I felt rather uncomfortable in that position and speed..."

Rufus says, "You want me to hold it for you?"

Tifa responds, "No, I can do it on my own."

Rufus says, "Are you sure about that?"

Tifa responds, "Yes... I want to learn this on my own."

Rufus says, "Why?"

Tifa responds, "So that I wouldn't be such a burden to you."

Rufus says, "Alright, if you say so..."

Tifa responds, "Shall I go on?"

Rufus says, "If you still wish to continue... but if you feel uncomfortable, you can always stop."

Tifa responds, "Oh but I insist on going on. I wouldn't want to leave you hanging."

Rufus smiles slyly and says, "Alright."

Tifa responds with a giggle.

_Five minutes later_…

Rufus says, "Getting the hang of it now, Tifa?"

Tifa responds, "Yes but… I'm getting tired…"

Rufus says, "Yes. And if we continue, we might hit the---…"

Tifa responds, cutting him off, "What? Are you saying that I'm still not good enough for you!"

Rufus says, "No but I think you've had enough for today."

Tifa responds, "Well alright, I'll stop right here."

Rufus says, "Good. Now take it off."

Tifa responds, "This one?"

Rufus says, "Yes."

Tifa responds, "How?"

Rufus says, "Never mind, I'll just do it."

Tifa responds, "No, I want to do it myself!"

Rufus says, "No, I'll pull it off myself. This is mine anyway."

Tifa responds, "But how will I learn if you do it yourself?"

Rufus says, "Well you know how it is inserted anyway. You can watch me pull it off now."

Tifa responds, "Alright."

Rufus says, "Now get off."

Tifa responds, "What?"

Rufus says, "Get off. I'm taking over from here."

Tifa responds, "Okay." And she gets off.

Rufus says, "We'll just switch positions. Hurry up and hop on again."

Tifa responds, "Okay." And she hops on again.

Rufus says, "Watch me, Tifa; this is the correct way to do it…"

Tifa responds, "Okay… but do it slowly. I might get confused."

Rufus says, "Sure."

Tifa responds with a smile.

Rufus says, "Enjoying it so far?"

Tifa responds, "Oh yes. I haven't had such a wonderful experience such as this! Tee hee!"

Rufus says, "That's splendid."

Tifa responds with a grin.

Rufus says, "Let's go home…"

Tifa responds, "Yeah."

_7th Heaven Bar, Sector 7, Midgar_…

"I'm back!" Tifa called out with a pleased look on her face. Aerith looked up at her. She had just finished cleaning the last of the glasses. "Thanks for filling in for me today," Tifa told her.

Aerith smiled at her, "It's alright, Tifa. What are friends for anyway?" she replied with a wink. Cloud arrived from the kitchen. "Finally you guys are back. So how were the _driving lessons_?" he asked.

"Tifa's a fast learner but you really have to be careful. Heh heh." Rufus responded before turning to Tifa. "Isn't that correct, Tifa?" he asked proudly.

Tifa just giggled. "But I'm good right? I just want to learn how to pull off the key. Heehee!" she replied.

"Well then, I'm going back to ShinRa. I went off unescorted; the Turks might be worrying again. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Tifa." Rufus told her as he flipped his hair and turned to walk away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The End… ?

Author's Note: What were you guys thinking!


End file.
